TaeTae is Staring
by springyeol
Summary: Ada kalanya Taehyung menatap sosok lelaki berambut gelap itu. Lelaki itu memiliki senyum yang lucu, giginya terlihat seperti seekor kelinci. / [BTS. taekook/vkook, Taehyung x Jungkook] highschool!AU. re-posted


**[taekook]** **TaeTae is staring**

Notes: re-post dari 'shots' chapter 2~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Taehyung menatap sosok lelaki berambut gelap itu. Lelaki itu memiliki senyum yang lucu, giginya terlihat seperti seekor kelinci. Ekspresi wajahnya saat terkejut ataupun bingung sangat lucu dan _adorable_. Tatapannya–

– _ugh_ , mengapa manusia harus memelihara kupu-kupu ini di dalam perut mereka?

Taehyung selalu berakhir dengan rona di kedua pipinya begitu beradu pandang dengan sosok itu.

"–Kook?"

"Ah, ya?" sosok itu memalingkan tatapannya dari Taehyung dan menatap seorang teman di sampingnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, cobalah ini. Enak!" tak memberikan waktu untuk menjawab, mulut kecil sosok itu telah dipenuhi oleh sebuah roti besar.

"Ummff.. Phak Zheemeen.." sosok itu bergumam kesal pada temannya yang barusan menyodorkan roti besar itu langsung ke mulutnya secara utuh, membuatnya sulit berbicara. Sedangkan temannya hanya tertawa-tawa bersama tiga orang temannya yang lain.

"Jiminnie, kau keterlaluan," sosok lelaki berkulit putih, sangat putih, dengan mata yang begitu kecil berusaha protes, namun ia tetap tertawa.

Dan Taehyung bersumpah, wajah tersedak sosok itu pun terlihat begitu menawan.

.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Taehyung melihat sosok itu berjalan susah payah di sepanjang lorong kelas dengan membawa setumpuk alat-alat laboratorium. Murid-murid yang lewat di sekelilingnya memberikan tatapan ngeri pada sosok itu yang membawa begitu banyak barang-barang pecah belah.

"U-ugh, permisi..! Barang pecah belah!" Sosok itu berusaha menjaga jarak aman dengan para murid agar barang yang ia bawa sampai dengan selamat ke tempat tujuan.

"Kook! Membawa ini lagi, eh? Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu, ya," Seorang lelaki yang siang tadi berada satu meja dengannya menghampiri dirinya dan mengambil satu per satu barang-barang yang terlihat berat.

"N-ne! Ah, tak usah, hyung–" "Sst, bila barang-barang ini pecah lagi maka kau akan dihukum lagi, Kook,"

Taehyung mengetahui kebiasaan sosok itu yang selalu dihukum setelah membawakan barang-barang itu.

Ya, sosok itu pasti akan memecahkan salah satu dari barang tersebut. Itu pasti.

Namun dengan itu, Taehyung akan dengan mudah memperhatikan sosok itu. Dirinya selalu memperhatikan sosok itu yang tengah menjalankan hukumannya membersihkan toilet.

"Aah iya, gomawo Hoseok-hyung,"

Taehyung berdecih sedikit, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan Taehyung merutuki seorang Hoseok yang mengacaukan kegiatan hariannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung selalu duduk di kursi yang sama di dalam perpustakaan. Karena kursi ini dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Lelaki itu terlihat serius membalik-balikkan halaman bukunya. Keningnya yang terkerut tatkala membaca bagian yang sulit. Bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak selagi menghafal sebuah tulisan.

 _Bibirnya_.

Taehyung kembali merutuki hormon yang harus dimiliki oleh remaja 19 tahunan sepertinya.

"Kook!"

Taehyung melirik ke arah seorang lelaki uhm– _pendek_ –yang tengah menepuk pundak sosok itu. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau benar tentang itu! Aku seharusnya belajar lebih giat saat kelas 1..!" dan Taehyung sedikit terkekeh, "Dan sekarang aku minta bantuanmu untuk belajar, boleh kan, Kook?" dan kekehan Taehyung berubah menjadi sebuah desisan protes.

"Aah, hyung.. Aku tahu belajar denganmu pasti akan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya tiga jam.. Dan malam ini ada pororo _special_! Aku tak ingin ketinggalan itu! Dan uhm, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku masih suka menonton itu..!" Sosok itu menempelkan jarinya ke atas bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar lawan bicaranya tak membocorkan rahasianya.

Satu alis Taehyung berkedut.

Dan dirinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Taehyung kembali melihat sosok itu berjalan menyusuri lorong, kali ini dengan membawa berbagai buku tebal. Sungguh, sosok itu telah dijadikan sebagai pembawa barang-barang bagi para guru.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Taehyung mendekatinya, "Perhatikan langkahmu," ujarnya dengan nada yang datar.

Sosok itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tumpukan buku, dan ia segera berseru, "A-aah, mianhae.."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk bicara, Taehyung segera mengambil tumpukan buku darinya dan hanya menyisakan setengah untuk dibawa. Kemudian ia berjalan beriringan dengan sosok itu.

Hal ini hanya mengundang senyuman di atas bibir merah sosok di sebelahnya, "Seharusnya waktu itu kau juga yang melakukan ini, hyung. Bukan Hoseok-hyung,"

"Aku 'kan juga sedang membawa peralatan itu, Kook. Kau tentu tak ingin mendengar suara barang pecah dariku, bukan?" Taehyung menjawab tanpa meliriknya.

Sosok itu berdengus sebentar, "Lalu mengapa kau tak menemaniku saat tadi Lee-seonsaengnim memanggilku dan menyuruhku membawa buku ini?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, dan menolehkan kepalanya, "Karena sosok kau yang sedang kesusahan membawa tumpukan buku terlihat lucu."

"Tae!" sosok itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, aku lebih tua darimu,"

"Tak akan kupanggil hyung!"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku oppa."

" _Whaaat_ –"

Dan Taehyung membungkam sosok ini menggunakan bibirnya. Hanya menempel, namun berhasil membuat sosok ini tertunduk malu.

Ya, sosok ini adalah kekasih kecilnya.

Menatap seorang Jeon Jungkook adalah kegiatan wajib bagi Kim Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung selalu menyukai wajah Jungkook yang sedang merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook, kau sudah sarapan?"

Kini, mereka berdua tengah berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang guru yang tadi memberi mereka tugas untuk membawa buku-buku.

"A-ahm.." Jungkook kembali tertunduk, nampaknya lantai terlihat lebih menarik daripada Taehyung. "Masih ada waktu, ayo kita ke kantin," Taehyung menusuk perlahan pipi Jungkook dan menggenggam erat jemarinya.

Jungkook terlihat memberi sebuah tatapan memohon padanya. " _My treat_." Dan senyuman terulas dari bibirnya begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang seakan menjawab tatapan memohonnya barusan.

Begitu mereka telah sampai, Taehyung segera menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk sementara dirinya yang akan memesan.

"Umm, hyung? Aku mau susu stroberi dan _sandwich_.." Jungkook menahan ujung seragam Taehyung dan berkata malu-malu.

Taehyung mendekatinya dan tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak surainya, "Tentu, Kook," dan setelah itu pergi memesan.

Jungkook tak berani menatap punggung Taehyung yang entah mengapa semakin dilihat semakin membuatnya merona.

 _Bahkan hanya punggung_.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok-yang-memiliki-punggung-keramat itu kembali. Taehyung mendudukan bokongnya tepat di seberang Jungkook. Ia mengulaskan senyuman.

Taehyung tak pernah menghilangkan senyumnya bila sedang bersama Jungkook. "Kookie?" suara berat dan serak itu selalu mengundang sebuah sensasi di sekitaran perut Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rona merahnya.

"Ah, Kookie, makanannya sudah sampai," seru Taehyung seraya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada seorang pengantar makanannya.

 _Ugh, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku '_ Kookie' _?_

Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedang bergelut di dalam hatinya. Panggilan 'Kookie' memang sudah sering ditujukan untuknya, namun bila seorang Kim Taehyung yang memanggilnya, teori ribuan kupu-kupu yang menetap di dalam perut manusia menjadi kenyataan.

"Kook? Ada apa? Mengapa tidak makan?"

Jungkook akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dan karena perutnya yang sudah berbunyi, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Taehyung dan mulai menyuap makanannya.

Mendengar bunyi perut Jungkook, Taehyung tertawa kecil.

God _, aku bersumpah tawanya terdengar lebih merdu daripada mozart_.

Jungkook bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Dirinya ingin sekali cepat pergi dari sini. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya bila ia terus berlama-lama berdua dengan Taehyung.

"Kook, makanmu berantakan,"

Jungkook hampir terkulai lemas dari kursinya saat jemari Taehyung menyapu ujung bibirnya yang berantakan karena saus.

Jungkook harus menahan semburat merahnya mati-matian.

"Kook, mengapa diam saja?"

Taehyung terlihat sedikit bingung dengan kekasih kecilnya yang terus bungkam sejak mereka memasuki kantin. Ia merasa tak melakukan hal yang salah terhadap Jungkook.

Dan lagi, Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil meneruskan makannya.

Harus ada yang memberi tahu Taehyung bahwa Jungkook sedang berjuang mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya.

Taehyung menangkap wajah Jungkook yang entah terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kook, wajahmu pucat. Tak usah–" "Ya Tuhan, aku baik-baik saja, hyung!"

Sontak, ucapannya terpotong oleh Jungkook yang sedikit berseru padanya. Rupanya Jungkook sudah tak mampu bertahan.

"Tak perlu begitu cemas! Sedari tadi kau terus saja berkata 'Kook, kau begini kau begitu apa kau sudah ini sudah itu' _seriously_ , hyung, aku baik-baik saja!" lanjut Jungkook. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal dan jengkel.

Uh-oh, Jungkook tak menyadari jika ucapannya mungkin akan menyakiti hati Taehyung.

"Maaf, Jungkook. Aku hanya terlalu memperhatikanmu. Maaf, jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman,"

Dengan satu hitungan, Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku.

"Ah..? T-Tae-hyung..?" rahang Jungkook sedikit menganga, ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Uhh.. Taee.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook nampak gelisah dalam duduknya. Sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi, ia harus menemukan Taehyung dengan cepat dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia akhirnya mengerti bahwa Taehyung hanya terlalu memperhatikannya. Seharusnya ia merasa senang, bukan jengkel seperti tadi pagi.

Setelah memberi salam pada seonsaengnim, Jungkook memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan segera melesat keluar kelas. Bahkan dirinya hampir menabrak pintu kelas jika salah seorang temannya tidak memperingatinya.

Ia hanya berharap dirinya tepat waktu untuk mengejar Taehyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dirinya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang tengah keluar dari dalam kelas bersama dengan Jimin.

"Oh, itu Kookie!" Jungkook dapat melihat Jimin yang melambaikan tangan pada dirinya. Dan dirinya mendesah perlahan karena Taehyung tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa terhadap kedatangannya.

Namun Jungkook tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia tersengal sedikit dan langsung menggandeng lengan Taehyung, "Tae? Kita pulang bersama, iya 'kan?" ujarnya sambil memberikan senyuman khas anak-anak miliknya. Taehyung tidak menjawab dan juga tidak mengelak saat Jungkook menggandeng lengannya.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku akan menyusul Yoongi-hyung! _Bye_ , Kook, Tae!" Jimin segera berlari meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Sepeninggal Jimin, Jungkook memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang. Ia mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Taehyung –yang juga tak direspon ataupun ditolak oleh Taehyung–dan mulai berjalan pulang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, hanya Jungkook seorang yang sibuk berbicara. Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun padanya. Dan itu semakin membuat Jungkook merasa takut.

"Taeee.. Jangan diam saja.."

Seharusnya dengan Jungkook yang menarik-narik ujung seragam Taehyung seperti ini mampu membuat Taehyung tersenyum dan mencubiti kedua pipinya dengan gemas. Namun kali ini Taehyung berhasil menahan hasratnya agar tak jatuh ke dalam rengekan Jungkook yang terlihat begitu manis dan–

– _sudahlah, Taehyung_ _'_ _kan sedang marah._

"Oh, ayolah, Taee.. Jangan diamkan akuu," kembali, Jungkook mengeluarkan rengekannya yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada keluarganya atau pada Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku janji akan selalu memanggilmu 'hyung', bagaimana Tae– _ups_ , hyung?"

Taehyung masih terdiam. Padahal, Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan tatapan memelas maut miliknya.

Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya pada seragam Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung sedikit penasaran dan melirik sedikit ke arah Jungkook. Dan dirinya tersentak menatap hidung Jungkook yang mulai memerah.

"U–uh, hyung.. Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku berlebihan padamu.. Aku.. A-aku–" ucapannya terputus sejenak, Jungkook merasakan kedua pipinya kembali memanas, "–Aku hanya belum terbiasa diperlakukan begitu– Manis.. Apalagi olehmu.."

Dan Taehyung sungguh ingin mendekap tubuh Jungkook dengan erat.

"Kau harus membiasakan dirimu mulai sekarang karena aku tak akan membiarkan sehari tanpa memperlakukanmu dengan manis," akhirnya Taehyung membuka suaranya, ia menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan menatap wajah memerah kekasihnya.

"A–apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku?" tanya Jungkook saat jemari Taehyung tengah mengusap-usap pipinya.

Taehyung melepaskan tangkupannya dan tersenyum jahil pada Jungkook, "Iya jika kau memanggilku 'oppa',"

"Yaah! Tae!" Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedang sibuk merona.

Sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir Taehyung dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa sangat lega mengetahui Taehyung-nya telah kembali seperti biasa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan kekasih yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya kali ini.

"Sekali saja?" Taehyung menusuk-nusuk pipi Jungkook yang tengah mengembung.

"U–uhm baiklah, asal kau berjanji tak akan marah lagi.." Jungkook memutar wajahnya menghadap Taehyung yang tengah mengangguk dan menunggu dengan antusias.

 _Bahkan wajah antusiasnya pun terlihat begitu tampan_.

Jungkook menelan salivanya berat-berat, dan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung, "T-Taehyung-oppa.."

Taehyung tak dapat merasakan di mana dirinya berpijak untuk beberapa saat. Dia bersumpah Jungkook yang tengah malu-malu memanggilnya 'oppa' adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Dan mungkin hal terindah lain adalah saat di mana dirinya dan Jungkook akan bersanding di altar dan–

– _oke, itu akan dipikirkan nanti._

" _CUTEE_!" Taehyung tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menyerang kedua pipi Jungkook dengan cubitan. Tawanya terus terdengar selagi ia mencubiti pipi Jungkook.

"Hahit, hyunghh!" Jungkook yang malang hanya bisa meringis meratapi nasib kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu, Kook? Aku tak pernah marah padamu. Kulakukan supaya kau mau memanggilku 'oppa',"

"Kau curang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook? Bisa tolong bantu aku dengan ini?"

Setelah kejadian tadi, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke rumahnya dengan alasan belajar. Taehyung mengalami kesulitan yang sama seperti Jimin, ia harus mengulangi beberapa pelajaran. Dan pelajaran yang harus ia ulangi adalah pelajaran kelas 1 yang tadi kembali ia dapatkan dari seonsaengnimnya.

Jungkook yang tengah menumpu kepalanya dengan sebuah boneka pororo–milik Taehyung yang sudah sering diklaim sebagai kepunyaan Jungkook–di atas meja menaikkan alisnya, "Eh, hyung? Kau juga?" ia memicingkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran, "Karena itu, bantu aku, Kookie."

Jungkook membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari genggaman Taehyung dan mulai membacanya. "Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan penjelasan _saem_ , hyung,"

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook yang tengah sibuk membaca, "Maaf. Aku susah konsentrasi."

"Apa yang menyebabkan itu?" tanya Jungkook tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku.

"Dirimu,"

Jungkook terhenti dari kegiatan membacanya.

"Wajahmu terus terbayang, membuatku tak fokus," lanjut Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook balas menatapnya, ia berusaha terlihat tegas yang malah berakhir menggemaskan di mata Taehyung, "Kalau begitu jangan bayangkan aku. Aku tak ingin jadi alasan kau tak mengerti pelajaran,"

Taehyung memberikan senyumannya pada Jungkook, "Aku pun tak ingin. Namun nampaknya aku tak dapat menghindarinya,"

Jungkook menutup bukunya dan bertingkah seolah-olah akan meninggalkan Taehyung, "Baiklah, tak usah bertemu denganku agar kau tak lagi membayangkanku."

"Jangan! Oh, _God_ , Kook. Kulakukan apapun selain itu!" Taehyung menggenggam lengan Jungkook, berusaha menahannya pergi.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, namun ia tak bisa membohongi rona merah di kedua pipinya, "Berhentilah menggodaku, Tae."

Dan Taehyung menyeringai padanya, "Cih, ketahuan."

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, dan Jungkook masih berada di dalam kamar Taehyung dan berusaha mengajarinya. Beruntung, mengajari Taehyung tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama sehingga Jungkook berpikir ia masih bisa menonton pororo setelah ini.

Jungkook mengambil boneka pororo- _nya_ kembali dan memeluknya erat sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal.

Taehyung memiliki rambut cokelat yang membuatnya bingung mengapa orang berambut cokelat dapat terlihat semenarik ini?

Taehyung memiliki dua bola mata yang selalu Jungkook temukan pancaran dirinya dari kedua bola mata itu.

Taehyung memiliki hidung yang begitu _sempurna_.

Taehyung memiliki _jaw line_ yang uh, benar-benar membuat Jungkook harus menelan salivanya saat melihatnya.

Taehyung memiliki bibir yang–

Bisakah kita berhenti di sini?

Jungkook tak menyadari dirinya terpaku menatap Taehyung dan sesekali terkekeh pelan dengan imut–menurut Taehyung–.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali memiliki kekasih tampan sepertiku, ya?"

Suara berat dan serak itu memecah konsentrasi Jungkook. Ia buru-buru menampik dan memalingkan wajah, "K-kenapa percaya diri sekali sih,"

Taehyung menutup bukunya dan tertawa menatap Jungkook yang tengah tertangkap basah. "Kookie, kau mau tahu sesuatu?" ujarnya seraya memegang dagu Jungkook dan mengarahkan wajahnya supaya menatap dirinya.

Tatapan bingung dari Jungkook cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sejujurnya, bila aku mau mudah saja bagiku untuk keluar dari sekolah yang membosankan itu,"

Jungkook melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar pengakuan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Saat ia hendak berbicara, jemari Taehyung menghalangi bibirnya, "Ssh, tunggu aku selesai berbicara, ya?"

Dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Jungkook yang terlihat begitu manis dengan tatapan bingungnya. Namun ia harus menyelesaikan ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Namun hal itu tak akan pernah terpikirkan lagi olehku sejak aku bertemu denganmu,"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Masih saja tentang diriku.."

Taehyung mengubah tatapannya menjadi lebih serius, " _Seriously_ , Kookie. Kaulah alasanku tetap bertahan di sekolah itu,"

"Mhm..?"

Untuk sesaat Jungkook bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Taehyung. "Kupikir kau menyukai orang yang pintar jadi aku berusaha–uhm, untuk terlihat pintar agar kau menyukaiku. Namun sekarang malah kau yang mengajariku," aku Taehyung diselingi dengan tawa gugup miliknya. Lalu ia menggaruk perlahan leher belakangnya dengan gugup.

"Hyung."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang hendak berbicara, "Kau tahu orang teraneh yang pernah kutemui?"

"Hm?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau."

"Aah.."

Jungkook mendekati wajah Taehyung dan mempertemukan kening mereka, "Tapi aku menyukai orang aneh itu yang telah berusaha mengesankanku," ujarnya sembari memberikan senyuman manis teramat manis miliknya.

Setelah kening mereka terpisah, Taehyung mengetuk perlahan kening Jungkook, "Kau tak jauh berbeda dariku, Kook,"

"Mm?"

Ia memberikan seringainya pada Jungkook, "Penutur kata-kata manis."

"Kupelajari itu darimu." Jungkook menautkan jemari mereka dan menempelkan jemari Taehyung ke atas pipinya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum, " _You little adorable, I love you_."

" _Thanks. I know I'm lovable_."

" _Kid_."

Jungkook tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan, lalu menyeringai lucu pada Taehyung, " _I love you too,_ Tae-hyung,"

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk di atasnya, " _C'mere_ , Kook,"

Dengan cepat, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau harus belajar," ujarnya seraya mengambil sebuah buku dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Taehyung membaca judul buku itu dan tersenyum–lebih tepatnya menyeringai–pada Jungkook.

 _Oh, berhati-hatilah, Jungkook_.

"Kimia? Aku suka itu,"

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, ia menaikkan alisnya, "Ah, benarkah itu?"

Taehyung sedikit menjilati bibir bawahnya, "Tambahkan kau dan aku, kurangi pakaian, lebarkan kedua kakimu, akan kumasukkan perlahan, dan campurkan kita bersama. Jika mau pangkatkan itu dan ulangi sampai kita mencapai titik lebur bersama,"

"... _Perv_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**?

Hihi, another taekook~

Ini juga hasil repost, karena aku mau mengeluarkan cerita2ku dari sana abisnya kurang enak kalau jadi bundel gitu/?

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun jika kalian menyukai ini :3

terima kasih!

-springyeol-


End file.
